


once i'm in (the game is over)

by stefairies (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humor, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, minor markjin at the end, top jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stefairies
Summary: “Jaebum, I’m—”“It’s Jaebum-hyung,” he snarls, digging his nails into the other’s arm. He breaths in harshly and Jackson can hear the violent inhale right above his ear. “Say it.”“Hyung.”“Good boy,” Jaebum whispers. “Now tell me what you’re gonna do to make it up to me.”“I’ll do whatever you want,” he gasps.“Tell me,” he says. “Tell me what you’re gonna do for me?”“I’ll shut up in interviews,” Jackson offers. “I’ll, I’ll do all the chores in the house and—” His words are lost when Jaebum’s hand creeps under his shirt, resting on his lower stomach. Jaebum’s tracing the lightly defined muscles on Jackson’s abdomen; the other acts as if his touch is electric. His stomach goes hot and his brain feels fuzzy. It’s so suffocating in their living room and Jaebum can barely breathe.“Do you really think I want any of that?”(Alternatively: Jackson goes too far in an interview and Jaebum's done.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday im jaebum!

“What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing during that interview?” Jaebum growls. They’re at their apartment now, having just arrived from their latest schedule. With the tension between their leader and Jackson in the car, all the other members had scurried off to some restaurant in fear. It’s a common thing now, Jaebum scolding Jackson for being rude or too obnoxious during interviews. The younger boy’s just been so damn irritating lately that Jaebum’s had an extremely short and volatile temper.

  
Jackson’s back hits the wall when he realizes that Jaebum’s been leading him further and further from the center of the living room. He’s already knocked over a few chairs in fear, Jaebum simply pushing them aside. “I, I’m sorry—”

  
“Answer my question.”

  
They’re so close that Jackson can feel Jaebum’s hot breaths directly on him, prickling his skin. His face feels warm all of a sudden, he can’t think clearly and his voice becomes hard to summon. “I don’t know, I was just, I was just trying to be funny and I guess I went too far,” he babbles uncontrollably.

  
“You didn’t have the fucking _right_ to say those things in the interview. You, you went too far this time, Jackson. I’m so fucking _done_ with all your shit.” He’s whispering his warnings in the shorter’s ear, admiring the way Jackson trembles under him. “You think you were being funny? Humiliating me in front of the camera?”

  
“Jaebum, I’m—”

  
“It’s Jaebum- _hyung_ ,” he snarls, digging his nails into the other’s arm. He breaths in harshly and Jackson can hear the violent inhale right above his ear. “Say it.”

  
“ _Hyung_ ,” he chokes out.

  
“Good boy,” Jaebum whispers. He swears he hears a moan emit from the younger’s throat. “Now tell me what you’re gonna do to make it up to me.” He’s brought his hand up Jackson’s throat, dragging his nail along the rigid bumps behind his skin.

  
For once, he actually looks apologetic. But behind Jackson’s fear, Jaebum can see anticipation. “I’ll do whatever you want,” he gasps. His eyes go wide at his own statement; he hadn’t meant to sound so eager. Jaebum laughs at the boy’s unintentional enthusiasm.

  
“Tell me,” he says. “Tell me what you’re gonna do for me?”

  
“I’ll shut up in interviews,” Jackson offers. “I’ll, I’ll do all the chores in the house and—” His words are lost when Jaebum’s hand creeps under his shirt, resting on his lower stomach.

  
“Do you really think I want any of that?” Jaebum’s tracing the lightly defined muscles on Jackson’s abdomen; the other acts as if his touch is electric. His stomach goes hot and his brain feels fuzzy. It’s so suffocating in their living room and Jaebum can barely breathe when the urge to touch Jackson is so tempting.

  
It’s not like he’s never thought about it before.

  
Jackson’s always been so open with his sexuality, sharing a little too many stories about his own experiences with women _and_ men. Jaebum’s always been private about his own desires, his face usually going stone cold whenever Jackson decides to share his kinks and preferences to the group. But now, now he just wants to bite into Jackson’s skin and leave bruising reminders that the younger boy is _his_.

  
He doesn’t know where this sudden need to ruin Jackson came from, but it’s taken control of his mind.

  
Jaebum’s nose is tickling the other boy’s neck, he’s breathing in the overwhelming cologne that Jackson likes for some reason. His mouth curls into a wide grin and his teeth graze the vulnerable skin under Jackson’s chin. _It looks like it’d bruise so easily._

  
Jackson’s licking his lips and staring fearlessly back at Jaebum, tilting his head and fabricating innocence. “Then,” he says slowly, “what do you want me to do?”

  
“I want you on your knees,” Jaebum demands, directly into Jackson’s ear. The younger boy shudders when a hand sneaks its way below his navel. “I want you to show me how fucking sorry you are.” He’s intoxicated by Jackson’s scent and he’s been reduced into something primitive. His own cock’s rising with arousal.

  
“Jaebum, I don’t know, I, I—”

  
“Do you want this, Jackson?” he says, teasing the other’s cock over his boxers. It’s cruel, but Jaebum knows Jackson would’ve stopped him by now if he hadn’t wanted it. He asks anyways; he wants to hear the other _beg_.

  
Jackson’s letting out little breathy moans, and Jaebum wants to devour him. “Y—yes.”

  
Jaebum grabs Jackson by his collar; he leans all the way down, accommodating to the other’s height. Their lips crash together, relieving months worth of tension between the two. It was a struggle to live through insufferable pressure they’d felt even as roommates. Being in the same room as each other was torture for Jaebum: the younger boy would always knowingly tempt him, day or night. Jackson would get himself off in the middle of the night, moans loud enough for Jaebum to hear but quiet enough that he wouldn’t wake up the rest of the apartment. He’d walk around shirtless, his sweatpants always resting too low on his hips.

  
The frustration of _wanting_ one of his members, wanting someone younger than him, is rectified the moment their lips touch. Jaebum’s tongue finds its way into the other’s willing mouth, Jackson’s whimpering at the intensity.

  
Jaebum kisses like he dances: forceful, passionate, and dominating.

  
His tongue leaves the other’s mouth and finds its place on Jackson’s lips. Jaebum’s nipping at his lower lips and Jackson can’t hold back the gasps emitting from his mouth. Jaebum bites down so it hurts but not enough that he bleeds. The younger’s body is flush with arousal.

  
As he jerks his hips forward, meeting Jackson’s groin with his own, Jaebum leaves sloppy kisses down his neck. Everything feels so hot that Jackson’s babbling and begging.

  
“Please, please,” he mumbles between moans.

  
Jaebum knows he shouldn’t, but he’s biting down on the skin Jackson's collarbone, leaving a bleeding bruise. “You’re so damn _needy_.” His hand sneaks back to where their hips meet, slipping under Jackson’s boxers to stroke his bare cock. “God baby, you’re so hard and wet,” he whispers breathlessly into Jackson’s shoulder. Jaebum’s thumbing the head of his cock where the precum’s collected, spreading it all around.

  
Meanwhile, Jackson’s eyes are glazed with pleasure with to Jaebum’s relentless teasing. He can’t form words and he can’t fucking breathe, exhales leave his mouth in the form of needy moans.

  
His voice is stolen from him when Jaebum forces his mouth onto his. “You’re so fucking loud. You’re moaning like you’re a fucking virgin,” he growls into Jackson’s mouth, “and we both know you’re a dirty _slut_.”

  
His moans are increasing in pitch and volume when Jaebum’s callused hands start to harshly stroke him, ignoring how Jackson’s so overstimulated with the head of his cock rubbing against the fabric of his boxers. The friction feels so damn good that Jackson’s brain can’t process the unconscious sounds coming from his mouth.

  
He can’t even warn Jaebum that he’s about to come until he’s already releasing into his boxers. Jackson’s eyes go wide in mortification; he’s gasping breathily and the shame and shock of coming so early—furthermore in his boxers.

  
Jaebum lets out a deep groan, feeling his cock becoming overcome with heat. “What a goddamn slut. Coming before your huung? It’s like you’ve never been touched before.”

  
“I, I—” Jackson sputters out. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

  
Jaebum continues to stroke Jackson’s softening cock, unrelenting to the boys whimpers. “Good boys don’t come unless they’re told. So what does that make you?”

  
“I’ve, I've been bad,” he mutters, his cock rising again from the embarrassment. Jaebum wonders if the younger had been too prideful to admit to his fellow group mates that he fucking likes being humiliated during sex. He remembers that day he’d been looking for the hat Jackson’d stole from him and Jaebum’d seen a flimsy pair of police cuffs hidden in the back of his closet. A tempting image of Jackson in handcuffs appears in Jaebum’s mind. _Maybe I’ll try it, sometime._

  
“Why are you acting so shy, baby? I thought you liked to talk?” Jaebum teases, tugging Jackson’s sweatpants down to his knees. “Tell me what you are, baby. _Louder_.”

  
“I’m a bad boy, hyung. I’m a slut. Please, please touch me.”

  
Jaebum smirks wickedly, pulling Jackson’s boxers down, watching as his cock bounces up towards his stomach. Jackson winces at the cold air. “Your boxers are so messy, babe. You’re covered with your own come,” he says with a laugh.

  
Jackson’s eyes are dark with desire and need. “Fuck me, hyung. _Please_.”

  
Jaebum jerks Jackson forward by his hips, roughly grabbing at his ass cheeks. The younger’s gasping at the sudden contact, eyes going wide when Jaebum says: “You’re mine.”

  
He’s not gonna fuck Jackson without condoms or lube, so Jaebum picks him up princess-style, letting his bottoms fall to the ground. They’re being careless but being considerate of their group mates is the least of their concerns. Jackson yelps when he finds himself mid-air, supported only by Jaebum’s arms. It’s all too romantic.

  
Jaebum gently places Jackson on his bed, leaving him there to search through his drawers. When he returns to his bed, he finds Jackson stroking himself, his face flushed with the sensation. He’s already seen Jackson’s cock more times than he would’ve liked; Jaebum wonders if he has an exhibitionism kink.

  
“Touch me, hyung. Please,” Jackson begs, still pleasuring himself.

  
“Take your hand off your cock,” Jaebum demands, “then I’ll touch you.”

  
Jackson’s eyes are starting to tear up as he pulls himself away. Jaebum’s concerned for the younger boy until Jackson tugs him down onto him. Jackson’s kissing him furiously, frustrated and irritated. Jaebum’s cheeks become wet with Jackson’s own tears, each inch of their skin is within close proximity with the other’s. The heat emitting from both their bodies is intoxicating.

  
Jackson hastily pulls Jaebum’s shirt of him. He moves down Jaebum’s body, leaving wet kisses from his neck to his abdomen. He sucks a dark red bruise onto the other’s stomach, desperate to leave his own marks on Jaebum. Jackson doesn’t even need to ask Jaebum if he wants him to remove his bottoms. In one harsh drag, Jaebum’s skin is bare and vulnerable. He flips them over, so Jaebum’s under him.

  
“Gonna suck me off, babe?” Jaebum asks, desire dripping with each breath he takes. He just wants the other’s pretty lips around his cock.

  
Jackson moans without shame or regard to his own pride. “Oh God, yes.” Gripping onto the other’s hips, Jackson takes Jaebum in one swallow.

  
Jaebum’s hips jerk upwards at the sudden heat, letting out a deep groan. His cock hits Jackson’s throat and he’s about to apologize, but the other just grips onto his skin harder.

  
Jackson suddenly lifts himself off Jaebum with a slick pop, preserving eye contact. “Wanna fuck my mouth, hyung?”

  
“You’ll be the death of me,” Jaebum moans, taking both of Jackson’s cheeks in his hands, inhaling in a deep breath before he thrusts into the younger’s mouth.

  
They establish a rhythm not long after: each time Jaebum pulls out to the tip, Jackson grinds his cock onto the bedsheets, slick with his own come.

  
“As much as I’d like to stain your pretty face with my come, it’ll be a bitch to clean up,” Jaebum says, reluctantly stopping his thrusts into Jackson’s mouth. “Plus, I’d rather fuck you.”

  
Jackson whimpers as Jaebum removes his cock from his mouth. He finds himself on his back yet again. “Then do it,” he teases. Jaebum smiles when he hears that the other’s voice is utterly wrecked. Jackson’s spreading his legs so Jaebum can see _everything_ : his cock, his plush cheeks, and his exposed hole. Jackson feels light-headed from the pleasure, from the mortification.

  
“You’ll be begging for me to stop when I’m done with you.” Jaebum grabs the abandoned bottle and spreads the lube all over his fingers. He’s sitting between Jackson’s thighs, admiring the view. His finger begins to circle the other’s hole; he watches as it twitches in anticipation.

  
Jackson starts to grind his hips upwards, demanding more attention. Jaebum rests one of his hands on Jackson’s thigh, pressing hard on the thick muscles that have accumulated there.

  
“C’mon, baby. Be patient for your hyung.”

  
He nods eagerly, stilling his body.

  
Jaebum pushes a slim finger in and Jackson breathes out a downright sinful moan. The older can see how Jackson’s resisting to push back against his finger. “Good boy.” He enunciates each word with a harsh thrust of his finger, soon inserting a second, and then a third. He increases the speed, shoving Jackson back and forth purely from the pleasure induced by his fingers alone. Jackson’s whining and begging for more, but Jaebum wants to make sure he’s prepped and ready.

  
Four fingers in, Jaebum’s relentless against Jackson’s prostate, hitting it with nearly every damn thrust.

  
“Hyung, I’m gonna—”

  
Jaebum pulls his fingers out and watches as Jackson’s hole twitches around nothing. It’s so pink and vulnerable. Jaebum decides that he’ll eat Jackson out another day. Jackson’s whimpering at the emptiness, trying his hardest not to fuck himself on his own fingers, or to stroke his own cock again. He wants to be a good boy for his hyung.

  
Putting on a condom and slicking himself up, Jaebum sees how Jackson’s practically drooling for his cock. Taking mercy on the younger boy, he leaves an open-mouthed kiss on Jackson’s lips. It’s wet and messy and bursting with all the held in feelings and frustration they’ve experienced ever since debuting.

  
Jaebum slides right in, drinking in Jackson’s moans at the satisfaction of _finally_ being filled. He lets Jackson bottom out on his cock in a single thrust, slamming into his prostate with full force. Jackson’s crying at the sudden onslaught of pleasure shooting through his bloodstream and overwhelming his nerves; he’s so pliant under Jaebum’s control. “Hyung!” he screams with each thrust.

  
The utter submission induces a pleasant heat in Jaebum’s stomach.

  
“Such a good boy for your hyung,” Jaebum whispers, breaking the kiss to mutter words of praise in Jackson’s ear. He can feel Jackson’s cock rub against their stomachs, seeking friction.

  
It’s all too much for Jackson—Jaebum’s words, his body, his scent, his heat, _everything_ about him. He’s coming all over their stomachs, releasing the heat and pressure that’s been building for eternities. He’s moaning shamelessly as he paints their bodies with his come, whimpering pathetically when Jaebum just won’t stop pressing into his prostate.

  
“Hyung! I, I can’t. _Please_ stop.”

  
Jaebum fulfilled his promise from earlier.

  
With one last thrust inward, he pulls out and throws the condom to the ground. He aims his cock towards Jackson’s thighs—he’ll never admit that he’s been dreaming of fucking them for ages—and strokes his cock impatiently. He’s coming all over Jackson, falling onto him, finding glory in the after-pleasure.

  
They’re both panting heavily. They’ve never fucked or been fucked that hard, that good.

  
They’ll never admit it to each other, though.

  
Jaebum has one simple thought that passes through his mind right before he falls asleep: _God, this’ll be a bitch to explain_.

* * *

As the eldest hyung, the other members felt that it was Mark’s responsibility to go check up on their leader and their troublemaker. Mark doesn’t understand why they could even think he’d be able to handle the two. Yes, he’s the oldest; and yes, he’s pretty damn strong. But he’s never been the greatest at being a mediator: he considers himself too spineless for the job.

  
But he goes in by himself anyways, burdened with their expectations. To induce courage, he thinks of how Jinyoung had said, “Good luck, hyung!” With slightly pink cheeks and the promise of Jinyoung being proud of him, he walks through the front door of the apartment.

  
“What the fuck?” he mutters in English. It looks like a hurricane had just washed through their living room. Their dorms have always been messy, but this was outright disgusting. _Why is the carpet all messed up? Why are all the chairs knocked over?_ he asks himself, walking over to the back of the room where the most damage seems to have occurred. _Are, are those Jackson’s boxers?_

  
Mark feels like vomiting.

  
“Jaebum? Jackson?” he calls out, hoping someone would answer. At first, he’d just assumed that Jaebum had murdered Jackson and hid his body somewhere within the rooms. But now having found Jackson’s bottoms abandoned on the ground, he fears it’s something far, far worse.

  
A feeling of dread haunts his body as he walks over to Jaebum and Jackson’s shared room.

  
He hasn’t even opened the door yet, but a strong musk of sex immediately enters his nose. Mark knows what it smells like, having been drunk at too many house parties and having a tendency to wander the rooms late at night.

  
But he doesn’t believe it. _No, it couldn’t be?_ He knew there was some sort of tension between Jaebum and Jackson, a pressure that none of the other group members could understand, but it couldn’t go that far, right?

  
Mustering up the courage— _Jinyoung will be proud of you, Jinyoung will be proud of you_ —he walks in and immediately regrets it. He’s horrified.

* * *

Jaebum’s awakened by a high pitched shriek.

  
“Oh my God!” he hears in English.

  
_Mark?_ he thinks, instantly realizing what’s happening. _Oh, fuck._

  
Their bodies are intertwined under the bed sheets, though nothing is left to the imagination. Jaebum’s lower back is open, his arms are tightly embracing Jackson’s hips. Though the blanket thankfully covers them from the stomach down, it’s clear what had happened when the rest of the members had left them alone.

  
Mark wants to forget the sight of the open lube bottle laying on the ground alongside a used condom. He pretends he doesn’t see the bruising hickeys on Jackson’s neck, nor the drying come on both their stomachs.

  
“Hyung?” Jackson mumbles, voice still raspy from sleep _and_ from having his throat fucked a mere few hours ago. He snuggles closer into Jaebum’s arms.

  
Jaebum’s heart softens quite a bit, but he knows this isn’t the time nor place.

  
“What the _fuck_ ,” Mark screeches. He can’t seem to speak in Korean anymore, his brain’s so numb with confusion and shock. A regretful thought suddenly dawns on him all too late: _Oh my God this was so obvious in retrospect._

  
Mark remembers that time Jeongguk and Namjoon had visited their dorms, invited by Yugyeom and Jackson. Like usual, the air around Jaebum and Jackson had felt like a harsh winter. Mark had accidentally overheard their gossiping whispers that day. At one point, Namjoon had said to Jeongguk: “They just need to fuck. All this fighting’s just sexual tension.” Jeongguk had nodded along like it was painfully obvious. Mark had just assumed he’d heard them wrong, dismissing it easily. With one look at Jaebum and Jackson, even outsiders from another idol group could see what their own members couldn’t.

  
Jaebum finally has the sense to pull the blankets over their bodies, lazily curling back into Jackson. “Sorry, Mark-hyung. Do you mind telling everyone else to wait outside for a bit? I don’t think they wanna see what you have. I’ll text you when we’re dressed.”

  
_So what was I? A fucking sacrifice?_

  
Mark nods regardless, not wanting the other members to suffer like he did. His throat is dry and he swallows his responsibility.

  
He leaves as fast as he can.

  
“Do we have to get dressed?” Jackson asks, his voice slightly muffled by Jaebum’s chest.

  
Jaebum smiles. “I guess they can wait a few more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.
> 
> amen.


End file.
